


Frustration

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel, hormones, fantasies and an empty locker room - need I say more?





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None that I can think of really...  


* * *

Daniel looked over at Jack and sighed quietly. What was he doing wrong for the colonel not to notice him? He'd tried everything - subtle, overt, flirtatious, solemn... Hell, he'd seriously considered skywriting and giant neon billboards at one point. None of it had worked. Jack O'Neill remained blissfully unaware of the fact that his best friend was panting after him like a dog on heat. 

Suffice to say, it was just a touch frustrating. 

"Dismissed," was about the only word from the entire debriefing that filtered through the lust-haze enveloping his brain, but that didn't stop him from acting on it immediately. For one thing, he could do with a shower... A nice, freezing shower. Preferably alone so that he wouldn't have to face any hard... er, tough questions. 

Gathering up his things as quickly as he could manage, the anthropologist all but ran to his office to dump them unceremoniously on his desk before darting back out the door on his quest for water. If he had less modesty, he probably would've been half-undressed by the time he got to the locker room, but he had plenty of that particular quality (or was it a curse?) so unfortunately he was still fully-clothed when he walked through the door. A quick reconnaisance mission had him as being alone in the room - Teal'c and Jack maybe not winding up with quite as much sand in as many uncomfortable places as him? Well, neither of them had slid down that dune, so it was probably a safe bet that that was the reason behind their 'tardiness'. 

"Geez," he muttered when he'd pulled off his shirt to send a proverbial waterfall of fine, yellow-gold grains spilling onto the floor. There was more to follow as he stripped off the remainder of his fatigues, a miniature desert forming at his feet to match the ones in his boots. 

Gathering up the usual suspects in the form of showering products and stowing his glasses away safely, he padded towards the actual shower part of the room, thankful for the fact that no-one was there to see the raging erection he was sporting. It seemed that just thinking about Jack was causing that sort of thing to happen with amazing regularity, even the platonic thoughts. Not good as it really was a little difficult to hide - wasn't like he could haul a desk around to hide behind whenever something did 'pop up out of nowhere'. 

"Okay, its a cold shower for you," he told his aching phallus matter-of-factly, reaching for the taps to follow through on his promise. 

Swallowing a yelp of surprise at the unexpectedly low temperature of the water that ended up striking his skin, Daniel quickly reached for the hot water tap to just tone it down a fraction. He wanted to calm down, not develop frostbite! The shower slightly warmer in the aftermath of his tap-manipulation, he got to work rinsing away the last of the sand, his mind drifting. How many times had he been in here, furtively watching Jack bathe? Certainly more than he could count on the fingers and toes allocated to him by his genetic make up. Most people would probably consider it all a bit sad - not least because it was another man that he was lusting after. But his response to that sort of comment would be 'Well you tell me how to let my best friend in on the fact that I'd love to shag him brainless without me dying of shame or him running away in mortal terror?'. 

A certain traitorous part of his mind took up this thread of mental conversation and ran with it, producing what was fast becoming the inevitable conclusion to just about every thought process he'd had recently. Groaning, he groped for the hot water tap to deal with the result of that treachery... Well, that was the idea at least. Some other part of his brain stopped his hand before it quite got that far and whispered things about him making the best of a bad situation. 

'Oh yeah? How?!' he demanded of that small section, and was rewarded with a twinge from his arousal. "Oh no, no I can't..." he said aloud, incredulous that he could even think of something like that. 

For heaven's sake, jacking off in a communal shower was something that teenage boys did! 

'Ah, but who's acting like a teenager himself?' that annoying inner voice asked with a heavy dose of sarcasm. 'Could it be the man that should know better?' 

Not for the first time in his life, the anthropologist wished that there was some way he could pummel that blasted voice into submission. For one thing, it had this annoying habit of pointing out the truths that he didn't particularly want to hear. Or in this case, the truth that he **really** didn't want to hear. But, comparisons to horny teenagers aside, he was still left with a not-exactly-little problem that had to be dealt with one way or another. 

Daniel glanced around for signs of any life that wasn't him or shower mould, actually sighing aloud with relief when he found none. Last thing his ego could handle was him getting caught... He felt very much like one of those teenagers his inner voice had been comparing him to as he reach a hand towards his shaft. Wrapping his fingers gently around his length, he hissed at the touch, all thoughts of how he should be feeling stupid about this act of self-gratification in the making flying out of his head as a fantasy roared its way into his head. 

"Oh God," he choked out, his eyes squeezing shut as he envisioned Jack standing in front of him, naked as a babe and as ruggedly beautiful as he remembered. 

"Looks like you've got a problem Danny," his fantasy murmured with a sly quirk of its thin lips. "Let's see what we can do about it..." 

His own hand sought out the hot water tap in time with his fantasy, twirling it to produce a steaming spray where there'd previously been a freezing one. As condensation formed and then fell down the walls, Daniel braced himself against the tiles with his free hand as he began to stroke himself slowly, just as he imagined Jack would do in a more... playful mood. Inasmuch as Jack was probably capable of being playful, but that was neither here nor there as he turned towards the stream of water. It hit him at waist level and poured over his erection like a molten river. And, of course, his fantasy changed. 

A low, shaky groan snuck out from between his slightly parted lips as he imagined Jack taking him with his mouth. He could feel everything, the swipes of the older man's tongue along the length of his shaft, across the tip... The teasing touch of fingertips on his thighs and ass. It made his knees go weak with a potent combination of longing and arousal, the former causing the fantasies that made the latter that much worse. His hand became absolutely frantic, working in time with the thrusting of his hips to shunt him closer towards climax. He just needed one thing... 

Jack paused and looked up at him. "I love you Danny," he murmured in that low, husky, arousing voice of his. 

Daniel groaned - loudly - as release cascaded through him, setting every nerve ending on fire and leaving him shaking in the aftermath. Keeping his eyes tightly shut, he withdrew his touch to clean away all traces of his desire from his fingers before using that hand to help lower himself to the floor. Hey, it was normal for guys to feel a little teary-eyed after they've jacked-off! Particularly the ones that can't have the real version of their fantasies when it was so achingly, temptingly close... 

"Danny?" a voice asked, its owner unable to be seen through the steam, but not needing visual identification anyway. He knew that voice anywhere. 

"Uh, yeah Jack?" he said hurriedly, scrubbing at his cheeks and scrambling to his feet all at once. How he did that without breaking his neck, he'd never know, because at that moment Jack became visible... Thankfully fully-clothed. 

"You okay? I thought I..." the colonel's voice trailed off, the look on his face making it clear that he was unwilling to finish the sentence. Well who could blame him really? Guys don't just say to other guys 'I thought I heard you sobbing like a baby.' 

"I'm fine, really," Daniel hedged, feeling very much at the disadvantage in his current position. He was naked and from prior experience, likely to incriminate himself without warning, and there was Jack... Oh this was not good. 

"Sure?" Up went a suspicious eyebrow. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Down went the corners of full lips. 

"Okay, but don't use all the hot water okay? Carter won't be happy if she's left having a cold shower." Looking torn between pressing the topic and letting it drop, the colonel obviously opted for the second option because he just turned around and disappeared into swirling steam. 

Almost immediately, the anthropologist started to tremble. It was due to a combination of things - shame, fear of being caught out, desire, some more shame... Groping for the taps, he shut off the spray but stayed where he was for the moment while he forced himself to at least stop physically showing his distress. It took a few moments, but he figured he'd finally succeeded when his hands didn't shake as he gathered his things. Of course, there was nothing that could stop the internal quavering, but hey, he could learn to live with that. 

Couldn't he?


End file.
